sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Generals (Devan4590)
The Elemental Generals are three characters created by Devan4590 in association with Esquilo30. Their names are Francisca, Flamberge, and Zan Partizine. They were previously human, but they have been reanimated in Plushes of themselves. Appearance Human The generals took on the appearance of young women with different hairstyles. Francisca has long blue hair with blue eye marks. Flamberge has red spiky hair with red eye marks. Zan Partizine has short yellow hair with yellow eye marks. They all wore a black dress uniform with respective color highlights. They also also wore a black helmet with their color crest of the generals on it. Francisca has pale skin, Flamberge had tan skin, and Zan Partizine has skin that was slightly yellowed due to a skin condition. They all appear to have tall collars with facemasks over their mouths. Plush Once they were reborn, they were in their respective Plushes that looked similar to their human forms, except they have no visible legs and they move by flying. They appear to be plush, as they have a tough fabric for their skin and inside they have no muscular or skeletal system, just plush stuffing. Their hands appear to be mitten-like, despite them able to grasp things normally people can't grasp with mittens, and glassy looking eyes. Personalities They appear to be focused on protecting from the balance of light and Dark from being thrown into disarray and collapse. Francisca appears to be to the point and calculated, but has a liking for jokes and humor, as seen how she went along with Thomas the Quartz's gags. However, she can be very cold and harsh at times as well. Flamberge appears to be explosive and over-exaggerates many things as seen when she threatened to "Make Crystal Gems so hot that those roasted marshmallows will be like ice cubes compared to them" after finding out that Francisca battled them. However, she appears to overexaggerate even when it's not in her favor. Zan Partizine's Personality is more direct and to the point, often cutting out nonsense to explain points. She appears to lead her sisters as well. Zan is more inclined to defend rather than fight unless she is given orders to or feels its necessary. Weapons and Abilities The generals each bear the ability to summon a weapon. Francisca uses a staff, Flamberge uses a sword, and Zan has a naginata. *Staff/Sword/Naginata Skill: The generals are graceful and powerful in using their weapons. *Elemental Magic: Each of the generals bears prowess in a type of elemental magic **Francisca is ice **Flamberge is fire **Zan is electric ***'Most of their attacks can be forced to backfire, and they will stun the person using them.' *Contortion: Due to being plush, they can twist into different positions. **'However, the generals are suceptible to tears, which cause major problems.' *'If they lose stuffing, then they will grow weary and weak, similar to symptoms of blood loss. They will also go limp until it somehow refills.' Trivia *The Generals are based off the Jambastion mages from Kirby Star Allies. * Category:A to Z Category:Non-gem Characters Category:Approved Characters